


Frustration

by cashmiracles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Two princes arguing about the state of their father, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmiracles/pseuds/cashmiracles
Summary: Leo and Xander argue a little, things get bitter and Leo departs with Niles to forget about their shitty situation for the night.





	

He sat beside his brother in the war tent on the campaign road to Hoshido. Although young and an inexperienced drinker, he'd taken a glass of wine despite his brother's off look at seeing him do such a thing. A look which Leo returned with a quirked brow but no comment, too exhausted for witticisms and too finished with the war effort to take joy in the furrowing of Xander's brow at his little brother's sass.

The last generals had left through the tent flap moments ago and the sudden coldness that accompanied their departure by way of the escaped warm air was now corrected, inside the tent now hot and dry as it should be by way of the fire stoked in the corner in a portable kiln. 

 

He'd taken up seat on a chair where not too long ago a grey-bearded General of the Nohrian Royal Guard had offered his opinions on the war effort, on the formation of his vanguard; Leo had unfortunately taken in all of it, and although times were grim and he shouldn't have thought something so foolish, he wished he hadn't had to listen to a word of any of this and could spend his days in the Royal library with a history book in his lap and his company being nothing but the elm shelves and all encompassing silence.

But silence could come later. Curiosity and a stark need for company apart from soldiers and destriers was sorely needed. "I've never known you to drink." And Xander met that remark with a quirk of a thin brow and a pursing of his lips. If it pursed anymore his face might go concave, Leo thought.

"I've never been one to drink, but the same could be said for you." Leo smirked but nodded, conceding to his point. "Why I've abstained in the face of the company I keep is a mystery even I can't pin." "Is that so ?" Xander had only taken a few sips, Leo one. "Indeed. But I must say the good company is decent but what I long for the most is the bad company." That managed to coax a tepid smile from his elder brother, but there wasn't a chuckle or any big smile, no large cracks in his veneer, that facade of the stoic crown prince of Nohr whose self sacrifice was beyond measure and seen only by his siblings and his retainers; that little curve of his lips was worth a lot more to Leo than any of the gold sacked from the provinces along the way, which was being used to line Nohr's dusty coffers.

It was always like this, and Leo wouldn't allow himself to feel hurt by it. This silence, this indifference. His elder brother not two feet away and yet still not replying, smile gone and looking down into his cup with a defeated blankness. But Xander was never good with falsehoods and pretense, and still he denied Garon's madness until this bitter end and Leo had seen the look of horror in his eyes while a company of Garon's personally commissioned sell-swords sacked a small village and burnt what they couldn't or didn't want to carry to ashes. The black smoke of burning thatch looked like it carried on for miles, and rumour has it their screams did too.

Leo faced the same thing with less shock than his brother, albeit Xander managed stoicism despite that profound pain in his lavender eyes. Leo knew their father was never coming back, whether his madness was from a disease caught from his indulgences in polygamy or by witchcraft. He found Xander's hopeful conviction to be frustrating. He took a long swig of wine from his goblet.

"It's father again, isn't it ?" It startled Xander out of contemplation and he looked to Leo with lines marring his brow and lips pursed with scorn. "What do the matters of our father concern you ?" 

"They should concern me as I am your brother." Despite his confidence he couldn't meet Xander's gaze and instead, closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "He's mad, brother." That hit his brother like a hammer blow, he knew. How Xander seemed to so completely hate that word. 

The wine must be excellent to loosen his tongue to such a degree.

"Just get out." Exasperation. Disappointment. Leo held the silver goblet like a tavern hound held a beer mug and smacked it down on the meeting table, tired as his elder sibling but not in denial, hoping deep down that this act of defiance would be the one to break him so they could prevent instead of fix the damage they were about to do; not that Leo felt much compassion for the obnoxious bastards in the throne room as for the men, women and children being slaughtered indiscriminately by the soldiers who bore the same sigil as them on their tabards and shields.

But Xander didn't yield. He stared Leo down, and Leo knew better than to test his patience. He signed through his mouth and left the tent, the cold night air greeting him and the visage of Niles in his peripheral was like a second salute. 

"Unsatisfactory meeting, milord ?" He was smirking as if he knew something, but Leo didn't. He didn't have to fake with Niles, even in the face of that smug self-assurance and guaranteed loyalty it didn't make him feel any less bitter about his situation, his lips were pursed up like Xander's and his gauntleted fists clenched at his sides. 

"You have no idea." And that was when Niles paused, sadistic as he was he was no fool, not nearly impudent enough to test his lord's patience, not nearly - well, he cared. He nodded in sympathy, a vague idea of what may have happened between the two princes, having been there a brief time before Leo exited, now standing before him looking angry as a whore shortchanged.

"Milord, if I might suggest -" That look was now aimed at him and Niles cleared his throat to hide a good chuckle. "That we retire for the night ?" Leo's expression didn't worsen at least, and he tilted his head to the side with a half-hearted shrug in response as if not that enthused by the prospect of spending the night with Niles, an ineloquent motion that he wouldn't be caught dead expressing in front of noble men and ladies.

Niles felt honoured for witnessing these breaks in the princely portrait of his lord Leo. He took his arm and mused on how easily he let him guide him to his tent, through the war camp, the city that would disappear in a week and be forgotten about in months, Leo pliant enough but making Niles walk at his pace despite, always in charge even when being lead or escorted. 

"You've drunk ?"

"And you always drink." 

He smirked down at Leo but the look he gave was just one of impatience. The prince's tent now not even fifty feet away he tugged him behind, Leo compliant. "Touché my lord." There was a silent 'but' between them, stayed between them as they entered past the canopy and through the flap, standing on a bearskin rug that covered the linen flooring. Leo grabbed a fistful of Niles' shirt and pulled him down, kissed him rough and deep and poured his frustrations into that, Niles moaning and reciprocating in line with teeth clashing and dark hands roaming the expanse of his lord's armoured body, coming to rest between his legs where his armour didn't reach, his thighs bare but for the covering of leggings. He pushed them apart, and Leo fucking let him, let a commoner and a thief and killer spread his legs and cup his groin while they kissed like separated lovers reunited. 

But Leo never saw him as that. Niles was before him, a means to vent his frustrations in a productive manner - so to speak. A loyal friend, a better lover, someone he could tell some secrets to without fear of court gossip; and he never said it before but he loved the man dearer each day, and that's why he pulled away, flushed in the face and without any signs of that previous bitterness, his free hand not holding him by the collar climbing up and up his retainer's side, up his neck and to his cheek which he cupped. Leo pressed his lips once more against Niles', but didn't kiss him. "You're the worst kind of tease." He breathed, lips meeting briefly before Niles bent to press his mouth to his lord's milky neck where the armour didn't cover, rocking his palm against Leo's hardening cock while the younger man sighed his pleasure and lolled his head to the side to give Niles better access; an unwise decision. Niles bit, Leo gasped and winced and pulled him off by his hair, and all Niles had to say for himself was, "I agree milord, but it seems you enjoy a tease." He was grinning wide now, showing off-white teeth in his mirth at the success of his dirty trick. 

"I'd enjoy you putting your mouth to use more." Leo said it calmly, as if it were a suggestion while his rough grip turned into him carding his fingers through Niles' hair delicately. Niles was on his knees awaiting orders, and this pleased Leo immensely. He liked compliance. Loved eager compliance more, and watching another man on his knees fumble with his armour, then the laces of his leggings was just as amusing as it was satisfying. He stepped forward, and was slow as he guided Niles over to the cot Leo called his bed for the time being; he sat and allowed Niles to continue where he left off, taking his lord's half erect cock in his hand and giving it a few firm pumps.

Leo liked it like this. This way he could play with Niles' hair, pull him down onto his cock when he took him in his mouth and hold him there while he came, shuddering. Niles never once choked and always swallowed. 

Their eyes met and Niles took him in with ease, swallowing around his cock and causing Leo to moan louder than he'd have liked. He kept his right hand in the messy mop of white hair, holding fast as Niles clumsily undid the laces on his breeches in a mad dash to get himself off. 

Servicing Leo was a perverse pleasure, as if every time he took him in his mouth ( like he was doing ) or fucked him deep and slow on his bed how his little lord liked it, he was taking something precious from him. Leo was long since past the age of innocence, but there, on his knees, nose pressed against the base of Leo's stomach as his toes curled and Niles swiped his thumb over the head of his own leaking prick, it was bliss.

Leo came silently, eyes closed and back arched, grabbing his retainer's head in both hands and forcing him to stay still. Niles obliged, swallowing around him, moaning and working the underside with his tongue, massaging the coinpurse balls beneath as he reached his own climax with the taste of Leo on his tongue. 

But it wasn't enough. Leo let go and Niles was sticky in his pants, his lord collapsing backwards onto the cot and not bothering to correct himself for the sake of decency. Niles pressed a kiss to his thigh, and Leo bent his knee to half-heartedly wrap his leg around his retainer in a lazy display of affection.

Leo released him. "Niles, you can come up here. You're not a dog." And Niles was too happy to oblige, laying against him with his face buried into the crook of Leo's neck, cheek pressed uncomfortably against the armour. They didn't really speak after that, but Leo laid awake some minutes with tired eyes hoping he'd made so little noise that nobody heard. Niles wished the opposite, but knew it to be untrue.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour on my phone and didn't do any grammar checking. point out anything I fudged and I'll correct it.


End file.
